Rio: Yo Quisiera
by SpyTaku299
Summary: Blu y Perla, los dos ultimos ejemplares de su especie y los mejores amigos que pudieran haber, crecieron juntos en la selva de Rio de Janeiro, nos contaran su historia de amor que vencio a la amistad. Basado en la cancion Yo Quisiera del grupo mexicano Reik.


**Bueno amigos, este es el primer fic de Rio que subiré trabajo en mi fanfic que todavía no esta listo, pero esta idea surgió cuando iba al trabajo y la canción sonó en mis audífonos no pude evitar pensar en Blu y Perla y cree la historia, ayer tuve la idea y hoy la termine, espero que les guste, esta ambientada en un universo alterno donde Blu y Perla se conocieron de pequeños y se hicieron los mejores amigos y nunca fueron capturados por humanos, espero que les guste, y sin mas preámbulos disfruten mi primer fic (Songfic)**

* * *

_**"Yo Quisiera"**_

Estaba anocheciendo en la selva de Rio de Janeiro, mientras que en árbol usado como nido se encontraban 3 polluelos y un guacamayo azul

– Papá, papá – decían unos pequeños guacamayos azules al unísono.

– ¿Qué sucede mis niños? – Respondía tiernamente el padre de los polluelos mientras se acercaba a sus hijos.

– Cuéntanos de nuevo tu historia con mamá – Dijeron emocionados los 3 polluelos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Otra vez quieren esa historia? – Pregunto el guacamayo esperando por una respuesta que el ya conocía.

– Si – Exclamaron los 3 polluelos alegremente.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto curiosa una hermosa guacamaya azul que entraba al nido.

– Perla, que bueno que llegas, los niños quieren que le cuente la historia de cómo nos conocimos, ¿Que dices se las vuelvo a contar? – Dijo el guacamayo azul mientras se acercaba a su pareja para besarla.

– No lo sé, esa historia ya la han escuchado muchas veces – Dijo la guacamaya azul correspondiendo el beso de su pareja.

– Pero mamá – Dijeron al unísono los 3 polluelos.

– Esta bien, pero después se irán a dormir – Dijo acercándose a sus hijos y abrazándolos.

– Esta bien les contare otra vez la historia, pero a cambio de que ustedes me digan algo – Dijo curioso el guacamayo azul mientras se acercaba a su familia.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntaron confundidos los 3 polluelos.

– Que me digan cómo le hacen para hablar los 3 al mismo tiempo sin confundirse – Pregunto curioso el padre de los polluelos.

– Es fácil papá – Respondía una pequeña y linda polluela.

– Si papá lo único que hacemos – Decía otra polluela un poco más robusta que la primera.

– Es practicar para que salga bien – Completaba el tercer polluelo más parecido a su padre.

– Vaya sí que son listos, bueno acomódense para que les cuente la historia – Dijo el guacamayo azul mientras se ponía al lado de su pareja.

– ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a contar la historia? – Pregunto el guacamayo azul a su pareja.

– Me encantaría amor, pero sabes que a los niños les gusta como cuentas la historia tú – Respondía la guacamaya azul mientras le daba un beso cerca del pico.

– Bueno, entonces empezare a contar nuestra historia – Dijo el guacamayo azul mientras se levantaba y empezaba a contar su historia.

Todo empezó hace mucho tiempo, en esta misma selva.

* * *

_Soy tu mejor amigo._

– A que no me alcanzas – Gritaba mi mejor amiga, mientras pasaba volando al lado mío.

– Oye espérame – Gritaba yo tratando de alcanzar, pero era muy veloz para mí, al final me tuve que para a descansar.

– Oh vamos Blu, sé que puedes volar más rápido – Dijo ella mientras aterrizaba al lado mío.

– Aun si pudiera volar más rápido, no podría alcanzarte eres muy veloz Perla – Dije mientras volteaba a verla y respiraba agitadamente.

– Tendrías mejor condición física si practicaras tu vuelo más seguido – Dijo ella mientras estiraba sus alas.

– ¿Para qué practicar más? – Dije confundido.

– Pues… te podría servir para encontrar pareja más fácilmente – Dijo sonriéndome.

– ¿Y para que quiero una pareja? – Pregunte inocentemente aunque ya sabía la respuesta, y también sabía a quién quería de pareja.

– Obvio que para formar una familia tonto – Dijo graciosamente.

– Una familia… – Dije tristemente.

– Hay Blu, lo siento – Dijo recordando que no conocimos a nuestras familias.

– No te preocupes Perla, además para que quiero una pareja si te tengo a ti, mi mejor amiga – Dije sonriendo torpemente.

– Si… – Dijo sonando un poco triste.

– ¿Te sucede algo Perla? – Pregunte al darme cuenta que se puso triste.

– No nada, vamos a buscar algo para comer – Dijo ella y salimos volando.

Pasaron varios años más, y seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, cada año que pasaba su madre se ponía más y más hermosa, lo que llamaba la atención a otras aves.

_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas_

_De amores perdidos._

– Perla, ¿Te gustaría salir a pasear como lo hacíamos antes? – Le pregunte a mi mejor amiga, que no había visto en unos días y me estaba preocupando por su ausencia.

– Claro Blu, me haría bien estar contigo un rato – Dijo tristemente.

Salimos volando hacia el atardecer y aterrizamos cerca de un lago rodeado de muchas flores, el lugar favorito de su madre.

– ¿Qué sucede Blu? ¿Por qué me traes aquí? – Pregunto confundida mi mejor amiga.

– Han pasado algunos días en los que prácticamente no nos vemos, y eh notado que estas triste últimamente – Dije preocupado por los sucesos.

– ¿Te diste cuenta? – Pregunto sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

– Soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco mejor que nadie obvio que me doy cuenta cuando estas triste – Dije poniendo una de mis alas alrededor de sus hombros, a lo cual ella correspondió abrazándome – Hace ya un tiempo que no hacíamos esto, ¿Me contaras que te tiene así? – Pregunte tiernamente, sabía que ella no se resistía a mi voz tierna.

– No hagas esa voz – Dijo embozando un hermosa sonrisa – Pero… si será mejor que te cuente – Dijo cambiando esa hermosa sonrisa por un semblante de tristeza.

– Oye pero no te deprimas – Dije tratando de alegrarla, cosa que no conseguí al notar que una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_Tu llanto no cesa_

– Blu, las cosas son más difíciles ahora – Dijo ella apoyándose más en mi hombro tratando de evitar que vea sus lágrimas.

_Yo solo te acaricio._

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunte confundido al no entender a qué se refería, mientras pasaba mis alas suavemente sobre las suyas, sabía que eso la ayudaría un poco.

_Y me dices ¿Por qué la vida _

_Es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_

– A que yo eh estado esperando toda mi vida por un macho que me haga feliz de verdad, cuando éramos jóvenes parecía más fácil, pero ahora me doy cuenta de la realidad – Dijo apretando más el abrazo y sin darme la cara.

– ¿A qué realidad te refieres? – Pregunte tratando de entenderla.

– En todo este tiempo que hemos vivido en esta selva, no hemos visto a nadie más como nosotros – Dijo dándome la cara al fin, dejándome notar que tanto había llorado, por suerte ya había parado.

– Eso es cierto – Dije igual de triste – Pero eso no explica tu comportamiento.

– Lo sé, lo que pasa es que últimamente muchos machos de otras especies de Guacamayos me han invitado a salir – Dijo tímidamente.

– ¿En serio? – Dije sorprendido aunque ya lo sabía, era imposible no querer estar con Perla siendo ella la más hermosa de toda la selva.

– Si, pero sus intenciones no me gustan mucho – Dijo un poco enojada.

– ¿A qué te refieres con sus intenciones? – Pregunte confundido.

– A que ellos solo me buscan por mi belleza, por querer estar con la más bella de la selva, pero no les interesa conocerme, solo quieren eso y… – Dijo cada vez más molesta hasta que se quedó callada.

– ¿Y? – Dije sin entender el porqué de su silencio.

– Blu, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – Dijo rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

– No, lo siento no lo entiendo – Dije sinceramente.

– Ellos, ellos, ellos solamente quieren aparearse conmigo – Dijo solo para terminar llorando – No les intereso en lo más mínimo lo único que buscan es placer – Termino de decir mientras se acercaba, sabía lo que quería, así que la abrace.

_Yo solo te abrazo _

_Y te consuelo._

– Perla, yo ya sabía todo eso – Dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y acariciaba para cesar su llanto.

– ¿Lo sabias? ¿Cómo? – Pregunto incrédula ante lo que yo dije.

– Porque me paso exactamente lo mismo, solo que con hembras – dije tímidamente.

– ¿Y qué hiciste? – Pregunto curiosa por saber mi respuesta.

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte_

_De tu próximo encuentro._

– Cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones las empecé a ignorar – Dije un poco serio.

– ¿Solo las ignorabas? – Pregunto incrédula.

– Si, no tengo intenciones de aparearme solo por gusto como muchos machos, yo solo lo haría con alguien a quien ame – Dije tímidamente casi susurrándole al oído.

– Yo igual lo haría solo con alguien a quien ame – Dijo de la misma manera que yo, mientras apretaba nuestro abrazo.

Nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos disfrutando de la suavidad del otro hasta que volvimos a hablar.

_Sabes que te cuido._

– Sabes Perla, yo había previsto que algo así pasaría, hasta intente evitarlo, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo perdón – Dije tristemente.

– Blu, no te culpes a ti mismo, ¿Cómo podrías evitar que algo así pasara?, es prácticamente imposible – Dijo tratando de animarme.

– Aun así lo intente, pero falle – Seguí en el mismo tono triste.

_Lo que no sabes _

_Es que yo quisiera ser _

_Ese por quien te desvelas _

_Y te desesperas._

– Blu… – Dijo tímidamente.

– ¿Si Perla? – Pregunte para saber que necesitaba.

– Sé que esto es algo personal Blu, pero ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que no quisiste aparearte con esas hembras? – Pregunto tímidamente, en ese momento no esperaba tal pregunta, sin embargo respondí sinceramente.

– Si, si la hay – Dije igual de tímido.

– ¿Y cuál es?, digo si no te molesta decirme – Me volvió a preguntar, sinceramente no estaba listo para decir tal cosa, pero nunca me gusto mentirle a su madre.

– No me molesta, nunca me molestaría contigo Perla, la razón por la que no me quise aparear con ninguna de esas hembras, es porque… – Dije pero no pude terminar la frase.

– ¿Por qué? – Dijo tratando de hacerme hablar.

– E-estoy enamorado de alguien – Dije tratando de no tartamudear por los nervios, yo la amaba desde que éramos pequeños, pero la simple idea de perder nuestra amistad me daba mucho miedo.

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunto tratando de sonar sorprendida, pero parecía más triste que sorprendida.

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

– Estoy muy feliz por ti – Dijo ella empezando a llorar.

– Perla ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunte incrédulo ante lo que veía.

– Te has enamorado, de cualquiera que sea la chica de la que te enamoraste, estoy segura que la harás muy feliz – Dijo sin dejar de llorar, aunque su llanto no reflejaba alegría.

_Yo quisiera ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada._

– Ojala fuera posible – dije tristemente.

– ¿Porque lo dices? – Pregunto ella secándose las lágrimas.

– Porque solo somos amigos, no creo que podamos ser algo más que eso – dije tristemente mientras derramaba lágrimas.

_Tú te me quedas viendo,_

_Y me preguntas_

_Si algo me está pasando._

– Blu, no llores – Dijo ella tratando de animarme.

– No te preocupes estoy bien – Dije tratando de disimular.

– Nunca has sabido mentir, ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo ella acariciándome, tratando de consolarme.

_Y yo no sé qué hacer,__  
__Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,__  
__Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,__  
__Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,__  
__Y que solo en mi mente__  
__Vivas para siempre._

Me acurruque en sus brazos, habíamos cambiado de posiciones, ahora era yo el triste y ella me consolaba, no pude hablar al instante solo me quede disfrutando de la suavidad de sus plumas, deseando que ese momento nunca termine.

– No puedo decirle que la amo, que pasaría si ella solo me quiere como amigo, no soportaría perder su amistad... – Pensaba sin dejar de abrazarla.

Seguimos abrazados en silencio hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

– Blu, si no me quieres decir, está bien – Dijo ella un poco triste por mi silencio.

– Perla, no es que yo no te quiera decir, es solo que es difícil hablar sobre eso – Dije rompiendo mi silencio.

– ¿Por qué es tan difícil? – Pregunto ella preocupada.

– Simplemente lo es, no es tan fácil hablar sobre un amor no correspondido – Dije derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

– Y ¿Estás seguro que ella no corresponderá tus sentimientos? – Pregunto tristemente.

– No, pero no quiero arriesgarme a perder su amistad, ella es lo más importante para mí – Dije evitando que me viera a la cara, no quería que se dé cuenta de que estaba hablando de ella.

– Lo más importante – Dijo tristemente, y empezando derramar unas lágrimas, me di cuenta al instante.

– Perla, ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunte en cuento rompió nuestro abrazo.

– Si, es solo que tienes que decirle, estoy segura que esa chica te aceptara, digo eres el mejor macho del mundo, no creo que te diga que no – Dijo evitando que la viera, sus palabras me habían puesto nervioso y estoy seguro que me ruborice.

– Perla, yo no creo que soy el mejor macho, debe haber muchos mejores que yo – Dije tratando de evitar que viera mi rubor.

– Pues lo eres, ahora no pierdas el tiempo y dile – Dijo ella separándose más para empezar a volar.

– Perla espera, ¿A dónde vas? – Dije agarrándole el ala para detenerla.

– Necesito estar a solas – Dijo con una voz entrecortada.

Y así salió volando, dejándome solo y con una gran duda.

– Debo decirle – Me dije a mi mismo y salí volando para alcanzarla.

Volé y volé, pero no podía alcanzarla ella siempre fue más veloz que yo, así que me puse a pensar a donde iría, hasta que se me ocurrió.

– El cristo redentor, siempre que quiere pensar o estar sola va allí – Dije recordando.

Estaba a punto de prender vuelo para buscarla, pero antes regrese al lago y busque la flor más hermosa que pudiera encontrar, me tarde un poco, pero así le daría un tiempo para que estuviera sola como ella quería.

– Ahora si – Dije mientras agarra la flor y volaba lo más rápido que podía hacia la estatua del cristo redentor.

Llegue pero no la veía, por un momento pensé que me había equivocado, pero volví a revisar y allí estaba sentada en la cabeza del cristo redentor.

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien__  
__Tú te desvelas y te desesperas,__  
__Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,__  
__Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,__  
__Yo quisiera ser ese por quien__  
__Tú despertaras ilusionada._

– Perla al fin te encuentro – Dije aterrizando a su lado y ocultando la flor que había tomado para ella.

– Blu ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto incrédula al verme mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

– Te estaba buscando – Dije mientras me acercaba.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella un poco más calmada.

– Porque me dejaste solo en el lago y no terminamos de hablar – Dije mientras me preparaba para decirle mis sentimientos.

– ¿De qué más quieres hablar? – Dijo un poco triste.

– Hace unos momentos, me dijiste algo muy importante – Dije tímidamente.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo tratando de recordar.

– Me dijiste que soy el mejor macho y que le dijera a la chica de mis sueños mis sentimientos, que ella aceptara mis sentimientos – Dije cada vez más nervioso.

– ¿Lo hiciste? – Dijo tristemente evadiendo mi mirada.

– Estoy por hacerlo – Dije tomando valor y tragando un bulto de saliva.

– A que te refieres con…– No la deje terminar, ya que la abrace, ella solamente guardo silencio y correspondió mi abrazo.

– Perla, eres tu – Dije mientras sentía como cada vez mi rostro se ponía más rojo.

– No te entiendo – Dijo incrédula por lo que había dicho.

– Tu eres el amor de mi vida, siempre te eh amado y siempre lo hare – Dije cerrando los ojos esperando lo mejor.

No pasó nada, hubo un silencio, ese silencio me mataba no pude más y rompí el abrazo.

– Ten – Dije mientras mostraba la flor que tenía oculta y se la colocaba en la cabeza.

– Blu yo… – No la deje terminar, no quería escuchar que me rechazara.

– Perla, no sé qué es lo que sientas por mí, pero yo… – No pude terminar de hablar porque me interrumpió con un beso, mi primer beso con el amor de mi vida.

Fue un tierno beso, lleno amor, no lo podía creer.

_Yo quisiera que vivieras__  
__De mí siempre enamorada._

– Perla eso significa – Dije incrédulo ante lo que había pasado.

– Que te amo tontito – Dijo ella tiernamente mientras sonreía y dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

– Perla, desde siempre he estado enamorado de ti, pero yo creí que solo éramos amigos y nunca hice nada por ganarme tu afecto – Dije un poco triste.

– Aun si no hiciste nada, tus acciones me enamoraron, llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y me ponía triste el pensar que conocerías a otras hembras y te quedaras con alguna de ellas – Dijo un poco triste, mientras se iba acercando a mí.

– Eso nunca, nunca aceptaría estar con alguien que no fueras tu – Dije mientras me acercaba cada vez más.

– Te amo Blu – Dijo al momento de besarme otra vez.

– Yo también te amo Perla – Dije rompiendo el beso, para luego volver a besarla.

Pasamos unos minutos así, parecía que el momento nunca terminaría, hasta que rompimos el beso y nos abrazamos quedando en silencio.

_Yo quisiera ser...tu llanto__  
__Tu vida..._

– Perla, dame el honor de ser el macho más feliz del mundo – Dije rompiendo el silencio sin dejar de abrazarla

– Solo si tú me dejas ser la hembra más feliz a tu lado – Dijo apretando nuestro abrazo.

– Entonces seremos una pareja de ahora en adelante – Dije sellando nuestro amor con un beso.

A veces la vida nos pone piedras en el camino, pero con determinación se pueden superar, yo nunca creí poder estar junto a Perla, ella que es el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amiga y la madre de mis hijos, sin embargo gracias a su ayuda tuve el valor de decir mis sentimientos y así pudimos estar juntos.

* * *

– Bien niños hora de dor... – Dijo el guacamayo azul pero no pudo terminar su frase.

– Shh, se durmieron hace un rato – Dijo la pareja del guacamayo azul silenciándolo.

– Siempre se duermen y nunca escuchan el final – Dijo sonriendo el guacamayo azul mientras se acercaba su pareja y le daba un tierno beso.

– Sabes me encanta como cuentas nuestra historia – Dijo embozando una sonrisa la guacamaya azul.

– Es porque la cuento de todo corazón – Dijo el guacamayo azul mientras se acomodaba al lado de su pareja y mejor amiga.

La noche había llegado y en aquel nido solo quedaban despiertos una linda pareja de guacamayos azules, ambos se susurraban cosas al oído, mientras que en la infinidad de la noche solo se escuchaba un ligero gesto de amor "Te Amo" y el silencio llego dando por terminado el día y a la espera de un nuevo amanecer.

* * *

**Que les parecio la historia, espero que les haya gustado, dejenme sus comentarios "Reviews" para saber sus criticas y asi poder mejorar.**

_PD: La cancion es de Reik, el fic lleva el nombre de la cancion, y ya habia escrito un Songfic con esta cancion, solo que es de Digimon, este es el primer fic de Rio que subo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. (Por cierto acabo de editar algunos detallitos que no note, no se cambio nada de la trama, solo unas palabras que estaban mal escritas)_


End file.
